Darkened Stars
by freedomnova
Summary: Is there any magic left within the Stars? Is it possible for true love to always find a way? Ten years have passed since Lyanna and Arianna went missing and Jon isn't any closer to finding is family then he was back when he started. Is there any hope left? (Sequel to This Dream Isn't Done, must read that story first.)


**AN- The sequel to This Dream Isn't Done. Let me know what you guys think. (This one does have a few Once Upon a Time characters, but mainly will focus on Game of Thrones.)**

* * *

So much had changed in the past ten years. The white walkers had been all but destroyed their armies of the dead burned to never return. Many stories were spoken of how the new age had begun. Most centered around the story of the lost son of Rhaegar Targaryen riding upon the mighty dragon he appeared only long enough to free the land, then vanished with his dragon into the night. Not much was known about this man other then he had grown up in the north, yet no northerner spoke his name. Most assumed the King of Winterfell knew who the savior was but never told anyone. There were even some whispers that Robb Stark was the savoir himself.

In this new age that had started in the North the world flourished once more. Markets were strong and people were happy. While the king of the Iron throne had already fallen and been usurped a total of three times since the new age the North still held strong. Whispers of the Targaryen's return echoed through the land be it the son of Rhaegar or the daughter of the mad King. But as the years ticked on many doubted the Targaryen return.

A woman wearing a red cloaked walked through a busy market place she was far from home, but she always was one to wonder. It had been so long since she had allowed her self to travel far without a carriage or even without a horse. So long since she had let lose and just run. Her eyes fell onto a boy sitting behind one of the tables. His was covered in furs the child couldn't be older then ten.

"These are beautiful furs." Her voice interrupted the boy's thoughts. The child looked up too see the beautiful woman.

"Father catches them all by himself." He told her proudly.

"Fox fur, rabbit." She paused, "No wolf? Has it all been bought?"

"No Ma'am father won't hunt wolves." He replied.

"And why not? Many find themselves hunting the creatures out of fear." She told him.

The boy shrugged, "Father says they are to be respected not feared there is nothing more fierce then a wolf protecting their own." The boy glanced over to a corner behind him, "Plus Ghost he wouldn't like that much."

"Ghost?" the woman asked her voice unsure, "Who is ghost."

"He's father's wolf." The boy told her, "He's a real dire wolf he's huge!" he grinned, "That's why father can leave me here and go hunting he knows Ghost will look out for me."

The woman didn't speak for a moment as her eyes strained to see the figure sitting in the shadows her heart beating faster. Could this really be who they had been looking for? After all this time after everyone had all but given up had she just stumbled onto them by mistake? "And where is your mother?"

The boy looked down for a moment, "I never met her father said someone took her away someone bad. Said he looked for her, but she's gone now."

The woman looked the boy over he would be about the age of the one she was looking for. "Aaden?" she asked softly.

The little boy looked up in surprised, "How do you know my name?"

"I knew your mother." She replied as hope filled her. This was who she was looking for. This was Jon and Arianna's son, Lyanna's brother and Robb's nephew. That meant Jon wasn't far she had finally found them. She couldn't wait to see Robb's face when she told him. But her smile faded, if Jon wanted to be found wouldn't he have returned by now? And the boy spoke of his mother still being gone that meant in these past ten years Jon had never found his wife and daughter. Could he still be looking? Something in her heart told her that wasn't the case.

"Aaden." A male's voice called.

"That's father now." The boy told her.

"Come grab some of these furs they are ready for trade." Jon told his son as he dismounted his horse. The boy ran over and took the furs.

"Father!" He said excitedly, "A woman looking at the furs she said she knew mother."

Jon's head snapped up to look at the girl standing by his table. He took his arm and moved his son behind him as he walked up a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I could ask you the same question." She crossed her arms, "A fur trader?" she asked.

"Leave this is no concern of yours." He glared at her, how had she found him? He had always known if someone would find him it would be her, but he had thought by now they would have all given up.

"It's every concern of mine Jon." She told him, "We have been worried sick of you, that day ten years ago you got on your horse and told us you'd be back as soon as you found them and not to worry." She shook her head, "Ten years Jon? You didn't expect us to worry?" she paused, "I suppose we should have guess when you came back for Aaden that you weren't planning on returning after that."

"I excepted you to have accepted I wasn't coming back." He began packing up the furs, "Aaden put these back in the cart and hook up the horse."

"Yes father." The boy jumped into action confused at the anger he saw in his father's eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she grabbed his hand, "You can't leave! Not again!"

"Let go of my hand Red." He growled at her, "I'm not going back I said I wouldn't return to Winterfell until I had Lyanna and Arianna in my arms again." He shook his head, "Look around! They aren't here I failed! There is no place for me in Winterfell."

Red shook her head, "No." she told him, "No, you aren't the man that gives up!"

"How would you know what type of man I am?" he asked, "You hardly know me, the one you knew first was controlled by Regina and evil then the second was some drunk who would never love you. Both times I was an awful person to you."

"The first time I met you was when I didn't know you were with Regina." She smiled, "You were always guarding Snow keeping her safe. I would hear your stories of the family you used to have. I saw the love in your eyes and I felt it in my heart. I couldn't believe it when I found out you had betrayed Snow I couldn't believe it. I've always been a good judge of character. Then when Arianna brought you back through the darkness I saw who you were once more." She felt the tears trying to fall from her eyes, "Then you forget we spent twenty eight years together in Storybrook and while you might not have felt anything for me my other self, Ruby loved you."

"Stop." He growled.

"Every night you would speak in your sleep of a woman you'd dream of her always talking about the stars and how they would be a path back to her."

"I told you to stop." He growled again.

"In those dreams it was as if you were talking to her saying you would never give up until you were together again." She smiled, "I would always try and believe you were talking about me, but I always knew there was someone else in your heart someone else you would never give up on."

"This is stupid." He handed the last fur to his son, "Get the horse." He told the boy again who nodded and began hook the horse to the cart.

"Even when you didn't know who she was you couldn't let go of her-"

Jon's hand slammed down onto the table that had held his furs, "Enough he yelled.

Red was taken back for a moment she saw a darkness flash across Jon's eyes. He winced as if a pain echoed through his head. "Jon." She whispered.

"Leave." He growled again, "Don't force me to make you leave."

"Jon you need Arianna." She whispered, "You have to keep looking she's the only one that can keep you from going-" she stopped herself.

"Going what?" he growled at her his eyes narrowing, "keep me from going dark?"

"Jon-" she started, but he stopped her.

"Leave now."

Red wanted to say more, but she knew she was poking a sleeping bear. She hung her head in defeat, "Just know you always have a home with us Jon."

"Father Star is hooked up to the cart." Aaden said as he walked up.

"Star?" Red asked.

Jon turned to leave, but stopped and glanced back at Red, "I may have let go looking for them, but I haven't forgotten. Think what you must Red, but I never stopped loving them."

* * *

"You ungrateful little-" the man yelled as he grabbed a young woman by the arm, "Stealing from me your master!"

The girl winced in pain, but only for a second before she returned with a glare, "Perhaps if you fed your slaves well enough I wouldn't have to steal."

The man raised his arm to hit her, but another stopped him. The man turned in anger to who ever dared stop him but once he realized whom it was his heart dropped. "Mother of dragons." He said bowing his head as he let go of his slave.

"Were you about to hit this woman?" she asked. She had watched the whole scene she didn't bother getting in between masters and their slaves often, but there was something about this girl something that made her want to stop and help. The defiance she saw in this slave girl's eyes perhaps, but Daenerys wasn't fully sure why she moved to step in.

"She stole from me." The man replied, "Me, her master."

Daenerys looked the girl over she still tried to pull free from the man that held her. She continued to fight even though there was no way she would win. To her surprise the girl spoke.

"Perhaps if you fed your slaves properly I wouldn't have to steal." The girl snapped.

"I feed you just fine." He growled.

"Then why is my mother starving?" she glared at him. Daenerys even thought perhaps if the man were close enough this girl would try swinging at him.

"She isn't a concern of mine she can't work, why feed what doesn't earn its keep?" he smirked, "She's washed up, all used up. Not worth my money."

"You can't expect me to sit by and watch you starve her." The girl lunged at the master, but the guard holding her held her back.

"You can and you will!" the man growled.

"How much?" Daenerys asked.

"For what?"

"The girl." Daenerys asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without my mother." The girl glared at Daenerys. She hated those that threw their money around, she hated the idea of being a slave, she hated the idea that anyone could be bought and sold.

"And her mother?" Daenerys asked the man. Something about this girl made Dany want to help her, something deep down within herself told her that this girl was important some how.

It didn't take much convincing for them to settle on a price. From what Dany took the girl was more of a problem then she was a good slave. She fought everyone who tried to tell her what to do, the only way to get her to do what her master's wanted was to threaten her mother. The girl seemed to have a deep love and loyalty to her mother. Dany liked that it proved this girl had the potential to be loyal to her. To her surprise when the slave girl and her mother were delivered to her tent later that night the girl's mother wasn't what she would even consider an older woman. She looked hardly old enough to have a daughter of the girl's age.

"You hurt her and I will come at you with everything I have." The girl snapped as one of Daenerys men got to close to the girls mother.

"Oh darling did you see the stars?" the mother asked.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"They haven't changed much they are just the same as they were back then." The mother smiled a sad smile, "So full of magic."

"Yes mother, they will lead you home one day." The girl's voice sounded tired.

Then the mother looked at Dany,

"My silly daughter doesn't believe in the stars." The woman told Dany. "Do you?"

"Believe in the stars?" Daenerys asked confused.

"Love is written in the stars." The woman's voice seemed so far away as she spoke. Dany noted the look in the mother's eyes. It seemed she were a million miles away.

_'Moon of my Life.'_ His words echoed through her mind _'my sun and stars.'_ Her own voice followed, "Love is overrated." Deanerys replied softly.

The mother's head turned to her quickly a frown on her face, "The day you start thinking love is over rated is the day that you're wrong." She sighed, "The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief, is not having it."

"I'm sorry my mother isn't well." The girl finally said stepping forward, "That is why I had to steal for her, that is why our old master said she isn't useful her mind." The girl paused and looked at her mother sadly she couldn't believe how her mother had ended up. "Is lost."

Her mother moved to the door of the tent so she could see the stars she placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out a ring that she had managed to hold on to all these years, "If there ever comes a time when we aren't together keep me in your heart and I'll always be there with you." She mumbled.

"She does that when she gets nerves." The girl told her new master, "The stars keep her mind at ease it makes her think of my father." She shook her head, "Thinking of him makes her feel safe."

"You don't need to fear for her here." Deanerys told the girl, "Her neither of you will be slaves, starting this moment you are free to stay here or leave that will be your choice. If you decide to stay with us know I will keep your mother safe."

"Why would you want me I'm just a simple slave girl." She asked.

"No, no, no." her mother whispered from the door of the tent, "Wolf blood, blood of the wolf." But everyone ignored her rambling.

"No many slave girls would steal from their masters and still keep fighting to get away, not many slave girls would stand up to their masters time and time again." Dany told her.

"How do you know I've stood up to them before?" she asked.

"The marks on you, you've fought them right?" Dany asked.

"I tried." The girl replied, "but without a sword I'm useless."

"I saw it in your eyes a look I've only seen a handful of times it was as if you were a wild animal cornered and you were going to fight your way out." Dany smiled, "That is what I need to help me."

"Help you with what?" The girl asked, "I don't even know who you are."

That surprised Dany she wasn't used to people not knowing who she was. She had been growing an army for ten years now making sure people knew whom she was. She allowed her dragon's time to grow. Everyone knew her, everyone knew of her at least. "My name is Deanerys." She told the girl, "Storm born of house Targaryen of the blood of old Valeria-"

"The dragons daughter." The mother whispered turning to look at her, "You are real?" she asked.

"Yes." Dany frowned, "How did you know?" She had assumed if the daughter didn't know the half crazed mother wouldn't either.

"Ignore her." The girl said, "She probably heard it some where." She sighed, "Your name sounds familiar."

"Many have heard it around here." Dany told the girl.

"No." The girl tried to think where she had heard the name before, not the girl's first name, but her family name. She knew she had heard it before she knew the name should be important to her, but she couldn't remember why.

"My family used to rule from the Iron throne it is my dream to go back to the seven kingdoms and restore peace and balance to the land and I need all the help I can get."

"Why did he call you the mother of dragons." The girl asked, but her heart began to race faster. If this woman was going back to the seven kingdoms then perhaps she was their best bet to finding their way home.

"Dragons are all but gone." Daenerys smiled, "Except my three, I hatched them a little over ten years ago."

The girl frowned she had seen a dragon once in her life it was hard thinking back to those days. She remembered images of a man sitting upon a mighty dragon and the scary monsters of her dreams being chased away. She couldn't even be sure if that was a memory or a dream. "Where are they?"

Daenerys smiles a soft smile, "I can't be sure I haven't seen one of them in nearly ten years he bonded to another and for a while I used to talk with the man he bonded to, but I haven't been able to reach him in a long time." She frowned, "I fear the man might have died and now Rhaegal is lost out there somewhere."

"And the others?" the girl asked.

"Out hunting I suppose. Drogon should be back soon Viserion he comes and goes as he pleases my bond with him isn't as strong." Dany told her.

"Rhaegal." The mother whispered, "The mighty Dragon."

"They are all mighty." Dany replied to the poor woman. Then she looked at the girl, "What is your name, and hers?"

"My name is Lyanna Snow." She told Dany, "Her name is Arianna."

* * *

Jon rolled over in his bed and let out a groan, the morning always came far to soon. He glanced next to him to see she was still asleep. He tried to quietly get out of bed to not wake her, but the woman opened her eyes.

"Leaving already?" she asked her voice still sounding asleep.

"Yes." He smirked as he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's alright darling." She sat up trying to make herself stay awake, "Is something on your mind?"

"No" he told her, "Why would you think there was?"

"Last night." She paused, "You said her name again."

"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you it wouldn't happen again." He paused, "If you did what you did last time perhaps I wouldn't"

"Jon you don't want to forget." She told him, "You don't want that believe me." She paused, "Even back then you couldn't remember her, at times you still said her name."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I wish I could let her go I really do I wish I could give us a real chance to be happy."

"And we are." She placed her hand cupping his face, "I know you could never love me the way I love you. I will still be by your side. Keeping you company so you aren't alone. I will be a mother to Aaden because he needs one."

Jon leaned into her hand, "I know I just wish I could love you the way you love me." He replied softly, "I really do wish I could love you."

"What you and Arianna had was rare. Lightning doesn't strike the same spot twice." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'd rather what we have now then nothing at all."

Jon sighed he felt awful the way he used her, he felt awful the way he craved her and couldn't let her go the way he should. She came into his life five years ago, or rather back into his life. He had tried to pretend he didn't want her he tried to push her away, but as he realized Arianna and Lyanna were lost forever she was the only one that could keep him from losing himself completely. She helped him control his darker side. When he had to go out hunting for furs she stayed back and watched Aaden she acted, as a mother should.

"Now before you go off hunting let me make you something to eat." She got up from the bed, but he took her hand in his and stopped her,

"Thank you, Regina" he said softly before he let go of her hand. She gave him a smile and nodded before she left the room.

* * *

**AN- So what do you guys think worth continuing?**


End file.
